


The Nymph

by Klaroline_Fantasies



Category: Klaroline - Fandom, Klaus and Caroline - Fandom, TVD - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries, caroline and klaus, caroline x klaus, klaus x caroline - Fandom, the originals - Fandom, to - Fandom
Genre: Mythology - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaroline_Fantasies/pseuds/Klaroline_Fantasies
Summary: Gift for  Klaroline Gift Exchange
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Klaroline - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Klaroline Gift Exchange — New Year's Day





	The Nymph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliliyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliliyah/gifts).



> Hope you like it!

The early morning dew brushes against his skin and he flashes through the forest, in search for a hunt. Several scents pass his nostrils, from a boar, to a deer, and even a mountain lion a little far off. This was his rare moment of true peace in his days.

He was a hybrid, the first and only of his kind. His siblings were all daggered and in their boxes, as he knew they’d be much safer from Mikael in such a state.

But he sought refuge in a king’s castle and not only compelled his compliance, but also erased his memories of being there and to ignore his presence as well as the presence of anyone he has in his company. It was the perfect way to hide. No one would go about spreading rumours of his presence, he was not in the public eye and he would be left at peace.

The chaos of the court and the dramas that unfolded provided him with entertainment. When he found himself bored, he would stir up some trouble every now and then to spark more excitement.

But his true enjoyment was his early morning run through the forest surrounding the castle to hunt.

He was making his way to the mountain lion, towards the hills when a faint scream caught his ear. He immediately stopped where he was to listen in. Because of the mess he would leave after his hunt, the court and the castle’s occupants were told never to venture into the forest. It made more fun for him because he would use his charm to lure his victims into the forest so he may have his way with them—food wise.

He caught the very faint sound of the whimper of a woman; she must either be wounded or afraid. But when he smelt the air, he smelt no blood. Curiosity caught his attention and he flashed in the direction of the sounds.

When he found the source of the sounds, the sight he found was a curious one.

He saw a woman, a very strange woman standing with her back against a tree, while there was a man standing opposite her, slowly walking towards her as if she was his prey. She was whimpering, shaking and pleading with her eyes for the man to let her go. She seemed devastatingly frightened for a Nymph.

She was a Nymph, he could tell she was. Those particular creatures were quite a rare find, as they were remarkably well hidden. They have—among many abilities—the ability to hide and flee from their prey...so then why does this one stay?

He’s never seen or met one before, as they prefer to stay hidden from the mortal world. So how did this one find her away out here?

Well he wasn’t going to find out if he let the man kill her...

His super hearing picked up the fact that the man was indeed a vampire. Was it that her kind had a particular weakness against creatures of the night?

In one swift move, he flashed towards the man and ripped his heart out from his back. The Nymph gasped in shock as the vampire fell to the dirt at her feet. Her eyes caught his and he was momentarily stunned.

She was quite beautiful. Even a man such as him who has seen many women before was momentarily stunned by her. The lore does tell of Nymphs to be quite mesmerizing creatures.

Her clothing seemed as if they were made from cloth that they made themselves. It covered just the essential parts of her that need covering. Her hair seemed as though it never knew a scissors. It was long to her back and blonde, it was almost as bright as the sun. Her wild eyes were innocently blue. They stared at him with an abundance of fear and a sprinkle of curiosity. Her arms were hugging her body, but he could tell she was on guard in case she was attacked....he could feel it vibrating off her. She seemed as if she wanted to bury herself in the tree trunk behind her.

He flung the heart to the side as if it was a rotten fruit that meant nothing to him.

The second he stepped forward to be closer to her. She flinched. She swiftly touched the tree with her palm against it and she vanished right in front of him.

He was quite stunned by it. He’s never known any supernatural being to disappear so quickly, that too in thin air. He never met a Nymph before, as did most other vampires or werewolves before, and as such, no one knew much about them apart from the fact that witches disliked them.

Witches disliked Nymphs because they’re closer to nature than they are, and also, they’re more powerful. At least that was what most witches were told by their ancestors. No one has ever met a Nymph, let alone long enough to test that legend.

She was a rare and exquisite creature, and he wondered if he would ever see her again.

Four days later he got up before the sun and began to roam the woods.

He was looking for her.

The couple days after his meeting, she was all he could think about. He had even been as distracted as he was since he met her. He couldn’t get her face out of his mind for the life of him.

He tried to distract himself with matters of the court and how best to create chaos, but in the end, his mind would always revert back to the blonde Nymph he stumbled upon in the woods.

He had even compelled the King if he had ever seen such a creature before; he was not surprised by the fact that he hadn’t.

Most vampires he spoke to consider the idea of Nymphs to be a myth. Some witches swear their families made up such a story to force the young ones to do as they’re told. Others have never seen one and have no plan on it. He was told by one witch that Nymphs were vicious creatures whose sole purpose was to destroy the protectors of nature.

Considering the fact she fled from him after he had saved her life...he highly doubt that.

So he roamed the woods every morning in hopes of seeing her again. He hoped she would c0ome back to the forest so he could try to talk to her. He hoped his next time he would be able to get her to respond to him without fleeing. He might grab her and prevent her from fleeing from him.

By the third day, he began to wonder if it might be years or decades before he ever saw her again, unless she was not immortal, which he doubted. Creatures such as those with the reputation they had couldn’t possibly be mortal and live such a short life span.

On the fourth day, he decided he would roam the woods earlier than normal. The sun wasn’t even preparing to make its grand debut yet, it was almost pitch dark. He flashed through the woods with such a speed that not even the dew from the night could stick to his clothing.

He was about to give up when the sun began to peek through the clouds and he headed to a small hill where he would have a view of the rising sun when he spotted her.

She stood atop the hill, looking up at the sky above her with wonder. She wore the same dress he saw her in the last time, she had the same glow as before, even more so in the early morning light.

She hadn’t sensed his presence, so he automatically assumed that her kind doesn’t seem to have that kind of connection to their surroundings.

He used his gift of stealth to creep up on her. It wasn’t difficult with his centuries of training to sneak up on his prey when needed. He stood a distance behind her and he got a better view of her.

He could tell she seemed to be waiting on something and whatever it could be was quite exciting for her. He decided he won’t alarm her of his presence just yet.

When the sun began to rise, he heard her gasp.

He had seen a sunrise almost every day of his very long life, but the pure excitement and awe on her face from his view told him she must’ve never seen one before. Where was she from where they were no sunrises?

“I take it you’ve never seen a sunrise before?”

She whipped around so quick, he thought she might actually snap her own neck. Her awe and excitement vanished in the blink of an eye and was replaced by caution and weariness. It seemed she expected not to be seen.

She didn’t respond to him and she didn’t seem keen to. Either she spoke a different language or had no desire to speak to him.

“It’s quite stunning, won’t you agree?”

Still...no response from her...

He vaguely wondered if compulsion would work on her, he could find out why she didn’t want to speak to him.

Before he could attempt it, he saw her turn to her left in panic, as if someone was coming or she was being called. Funny thing was...he heard nothing apart from the creatures of the forest roaming the earth.

She looked back at the sun for a brief moment and then looked at him. She then turned to her left and took a step forward, he stretched out to grab her, but she began to fade into nothingness the moment she turned and by the time his hand reached out, she was gone.

Caroline had returned to her realm where her people—more specifically—her queen had called out to her.

She had been caught by him again, she was lucky to escape twice with her life...though; he didn’t seem intent on harming her.

When she first laid eyes on him, she was terrified. There was a man-beast who had stumbled upon her while she had snuck out to the real world to catch a glimpse of the world she was forbidden to see let alone be a part of, when the beast found her. He wanted to harm her, she could feel it. She ran and he ran behind her until she stumbled into a tree and he was in front of her in the blink of an eye. She knew he was a vampire, she had heard stories about them but never actually saw one before. She was told they feed off a human’s life essence, and she assumed that being a Nymph meant that she would be excluded from it, should she encounter such a creature; she didn’t even believe she would stumble across such a creature.

Just when she thought she was done for, suddenly, she heard a gust of wind and a weird sound and the vampire gasped in horror.

The vampire suddenly fell to the ground at her feet, dead. She looked up and saw a man with the vampire’s heart in his hands. She knew no mortal could do such a thing, in fact, immediately she was more scared than before. If the vampire could take her life, this being that was able to take the life of the vampire was far worst. She thought vampires were immortal; unable to die.

When he stepped towards her, she quickly touched the tree and begged nature to aid her escape. Nature obliged her and she returned to her realm where she felt safe.

But though she felt safe, she couldn’t help but wonder what that being was that killed the vampire. She asked her queen, her queen told her that if a being ended the life of a vampire right before her eyes then she should stay from such a being. She said that those beings are abominations and unclean.

But that didn’t stop her from thinking about him. In a way, the strange being that killed a vampire saved her life, and he didn’t seem to have any desire to harm her.

She was too scared of stumbling across another vampire or Gia forbid the being that killed the vampire to venture back into the real world and after what had happened; her Queen forbade all Nymphs to venture into the forest of the real world for some time.

But she had heard some of the girls talking about seeing the sun rise for the first time.

They’ve never had a sunrise in their realm. The sun is mostly always out and shining down on them. They’ve never known the darkness of night, the glow of a moon or seen a sunrise or a sunset.

Those particular girls must have snuck out against the Queen’s orders and witnessed a sunrise. Caroline has never seen one before, and they said it was so beautiful. She wanted to see it too, but she feared the repercussions of disobeying the Queen and possibly coming across the being that killed the vampire.

She then decided one day that she would go. So she left to the real world earlier than normal as she heard the other girls said. It was still relatively dark, as she had only been in the dark of night in the real world once before. She was very cautious and alert to her surroundings, to make sure that there were no vampires or beings around.

The sky began to lighten and once she felt safe that no vampire or being would interrupt her, she found a clearing with a small hill where she could view the sun rise.

Once she saw it for the first time, she was mesmerized.

The mix of various and vibrant colours bursting forth as the bright sun rose was the most amazing thing she had ever seen...even more amazing than a waterfall; and that was saying something.

She knew she wanted to come back and experience a sunset. Then she would be able to describe to the others what it was like to experience it.

When she heard the voice, her heart took off with a speed as she turned around.

There he was, in all his glory, the being that killed a vampire, the abomination, her Queen called him.

When he spoke to her...it caught her off guard.

She was told he was an abomination, hell she’s terrified of him considering he killed a being she thought to be immortal; if he doesn’t want to kill her, what does he want from her?

Then he spoke to her again and suddenly, her fears began to slowly dissipate. He doesn’t seem that scary anymore to her. He doesn’t seem like he wants to harm her in any way. He doesn’t seem like an abomination to her.

Yet, in all her life she was told, never to interact with the people, never be seen. If you are seen, if you interact, you threaten your people, not just yourself to different kinds of harm.

She wanted to respond to him when she heard the call of her Queen. She was caught out in the real world when she was forbidden from being there. Her Queen will be furious.

So she vanished and ran off back home.

The Queen told her that she had half a mind to cast her out from their family as a potential threat and reminded her that they once showed themselves to humans and helped them in any way they can until vampires came into being. And because vampires threatened their race, they went into hiding, only taking care of the forest and staying out of site. The Queen then decided that, after Caroline lied to her and told her she was not seen, that she would not exile Caroline, but sternly warn her against going out there again.

She was saddened by that because she wanted to see a sunset...but also because she wanted to see him again.

It was a couple of days later when she had snuck off back into the real world just for a brief moment in search for the mystery being.

It was well past sunrise and she had searched enough of the forest as it was. She needed to return before she was found missing among her people. If the Queen found she had broken the rules again, she would be exiled and forced to live in the real world and it was a scary thought.

She was about to give up and return home when she heard faint growl, as if there was an animal in pain.

She rushed off towards to find the very being she was searching for, but he was on his knees and a woman stood before him with her hand stretched out to him as if she was inflicting the pain.

She knew the woman was a witch. She knew of witches well. They claim to be keepers of nature, but they create things that harm it. She was always thought that witches and their claim to nature were as false as can be and as true keepers of nature, as Nymphs, they can protect themselves against witches.

She stretched her hand out to the witch’s feet and used her influence on nature to grow vines beneath her and tie her down. The witch grew fearful at it and when the witch saw her, the fear grew. The witch frantically used her magic to release herself from the vines and fled immediately.

She quickly approached the being but didn’t get too close

“Are you alright?”

The being’s head raised quickly at her.

“You...helped me.” Klaus stated in surprise.

“As you once helped me.” She replied.

Klaus stood and smirked at her “I suppose I should be thanking you.”

She blushed. He’s not so scary anymore.

Suddenly, she heard her Queen call out to her, this time; her cries were desperate and angry. She had to go.

“I must leave.” She said before turning around and slowly vanishing into thin air.

When she returned to her Queen, all of the Nymphs were there and they were all staring at her as if she had committed a crime punishable by death.

Her Queen told her that because she interfered in affairs she had no business being in, they had to relocate. Most of her people wanted to exile her and leave her here to suffer the fate she had bestowed on her people, but her Queen was gracious to give her yet another pardon but it came with a catch.

Her Queen explained to her that the being she had come across was none other than the abomination to rival all abominations, the half beast, half monster; the hybrid. The Queen told her that they would do so much good to the world and nature if they were able to get rid of him. Their entire race might even be able to return to the real world and help out as they once did, she would be named the Hero of all Nymphs if she were to collect a vial of his blood for them.

She agreed to it because in the beginning, she assumed they were going to lock him up so whatever damage they think he will cause won’t happen. When she was sent to find him at night, she realised they mean to kill him.

She couldn’t find herself okay with that.

She managed to stumble upon a castle, she had seen the building before once or twice but she had no idea if he lived in such a grand place.

She decided to go through the building unseen. It was the first time she saw humans. They looked just like vampires, or did vampires look just like them? She kept wandering and wandering until she spotted him, sitting in a room filled with people.

She stood at the doorway for a moment just to admire him. He was truly beautiful, a work of art. It was such a shame that he was a hybrid, that he was seen as a monster.

His eyes caught hers and she gasp at how swiftly their eyes met.

She had vanished and went back outside, where she felt safe. She realised she couldn’t do what they asked of her. He didn’t seem dangerous one bit. He might be, but she couldn’t see it in him yet. She now had to find a way to be with her people without making such a sacrifice.

She was about to vanish into the woods when she heard his voice.

She stopped.

“You seek me but vanish from me seconds after our meeting.”

“I was called.” She replied.

“Surely it wasn’t so important.”

“My Queen calls, I must answer.”

Your kind has a Queen?”

“Yes, your kind does not?” she asked.

“We’re best on our own.” He replied vaguely “I suppose you must return now.”

“I—I can’t.”

Klaus furrowed his brows in confusion.

“I was punished for being seen and to pay for my punishment I must commit an unspeakable act, one I’m afraid I cannot complete.” She further explained.

He took a step forward “I’m sure they’ll understand.”

“Not this time...by attacking that witch, I exposed my kind and we must leave and now that I have failed, they will exile me and migrate, never to be seen again.”

He frowned “That is quite sad. What will you do now?”

“I—I don’t know.”

“You could stay with me.”

She looked up in surprise.

“You—you want me to stay—to stay with you?”

He smirked “It’s not that farfetched love.”

“I can’t the witch will seek retribution and I don’t it wise to stay.”

“Well then let’s run away together.” he laughed.

She unexpectedly smiled “You can’t leave your kingdom to flee with me. Your people need you.”

“It’s not my kingdom, and I won’t be missed. And besides, I’ll let you in on a little secret.”

She took a step closer to him.

“There’s a whole world out there waiting for you...great cities, art and music; genuine beauty. And you could have all of it.” He then put out his hand. “Take my hand and experience the world, my world.”

She looked back at the forest and then to him, and though her mind told her to go home and beg for mercy, she heart had always wanted to be here.

With that, she gave him her hand.

“Caroline, my name is Caroline.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it!


End file.
